fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Plankton! (series)
Plankton! is a spin-off series of SpongeBob SquarePants. Premise The series takes place in a universe slightly different from the canon one. It revolves around Plankton trying to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula, except with some twists. The Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket are not located across the street. Instead, the Chum Bucket resides in Planktopolis, the main setting of the series. Opposite from what appears in the movie, Planktopolis is a town populated mostly by other plankton. While some fish and sea creatures sometimes appear, most of the other characters seen are plankton. Most of them compete with Plankton in stealing the formula. At the same time, Plankton must keep his Chum safe, as it is considered quite valuable in Planktopolis. They also fight over total domination of Planktopolis. Characters Main characters Sheldon J. Plankton: The protagonist of the series, Plankton is usually up to crimes such as stealing the Krabby Patty formula and trying to take over the world. Ultimately, he is stopped in some comic manner. Karen: Plankton's computer wife who often assists him with his plans. Spot: An ameoba who acts like Plankton's pet dog. Only seen once in the canon series, Spot is actually a recurring character who has a similar role to Gary. Clem: Plankton's hillbilly cousin who also appeared once canonically. In the show, he sometimes drops by to help Plankton. His low intelligence often leads to him failing. Supporting characters Le Foe: A French plankton with grey-and-white stripes and a curly mustache. He is one of Plankton's enemies, as he competes in trying to takes over Planktopolis, and also steals gold and diamonds. He is just as unsuccessful as Plankton. Their relationship is similar to that of Squidward and Squilliam. Al Planktone: '''A fat purple plankton with yellow spots, slightly resembling a protozoa. He is the leader of a notorious chum-dealing gang and often pursues Plankton to get at his chum. His name is derived from the drug dealer Al Capone. '''Jewel: '''A light-green female plankton. She can be described as a mysterious character as she is presumably the only plankton in Plankopolis with two eyes. Also she has been known to defeat Plankton, yet commit crimes herself. Clem appears to have a have a crush on her. '''Micro Man: '''A blue plankton who wears a red mask and cape, as well as rings over his antennae. He is a superhero who will often stop Plankton's attempts to take over Planktopolis. He is equipped with many powers like superstrength and laser vision. It is unknown what the P tattoo on his chest stands for (maybe Planktopolis, hence a statue of him in the center of town). '''Gigabyte: A male computer who is hated greatly by Plankton, because he wishes to take Karen from him. Somehow, he is the most popular non-main character in the series, and in fact has his own page. Planktopolis citizens: '''Planktons with various shapes and colors. Others Not counting special guests, SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward may appear in Krusty Krab-themed episodes. Reception '''Plankton! is treated with mixed to positive reviews. Patchy the Pirate states that "Plankton! brings about all kinds of crazy scenarios for everyone's favorite green cyclops. It ain't as great as SpongeBob, but it'll do.". Though according to Potty the Parrot, "This show stinks!". The series has gained a considerably large fanbase and cult following. There are lots of fan-made works and plankton OCs (own characters) on the internet. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Alternate Universes